


Happy New Year!

by geminiangel



Series: Bourbon & Aspirin Universe [14]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: I want to wish everyone in the cabal and all of our interspecies alliance; a very healthy and happy New Year.   HAPPY NEW YEAR!Take it, Sinatra..."BAAA....Baaa.baa.....baaaa...baba....ba....baa baa...ba..ba..baaaaa"Everybody sing...."Should old acquaintance be forgot, and old lang syne..."





	

“Both are sound asleep.” With a gentle tug, he pulled his husband away from their son’s crib.

“Do we have to go back downstairs?”

“Nope, it’s our time. Come on, close your eyes.”

“It’s late.”

“Close your eyes or I’ll blindfold you. Come on. Let me lead you.”

With a shrug and little grace, he let himself be led. Nights of walking the path several times a night told him that he was being led into their bedroom. “I could find the bed in my sleep. I know, I’ve done it.”

“Not going to bed.”

“That’s cold.” He whined as he felt the French door to their balcony open.

“Stop whining.”

“Not whining. Bed good. Cold bad.” The air didn’t seem as he was led out on the balcony.

“Open them.”

There on their balcony were three of the outdoor fireplaces. Each burning brightly against the December cold. Tony stared in disbelief. Their balcony was now a miniature version of the balcony from their suite in Palermo, complete with their chaise lounge with a heavy duty sleeping bag open and waiting. On a table, next to the chaise was a chilled bottle of wine and a plate of cheese, fruits and miscellaneous finger foods.

“Jethro,” Tony turned his breath caught in his throat.

“Happy New Year.” Jethro looked a bit uncertain.

“How did you… I can’t believe you did this… For me….”

“I had a little help.”

“The babies…”

“Zuma and the grandpas are on duty tonight. Tonight, is ours.”

“It’s perfect. Down to our chair.”

“I stole a picture of the balcony and McGee did some tracking down for me. I wanted to take you back there, but I wanted our family to be together for the holidays.” Jethro waved his arm at the furnishings. “We did have to increase the number of fires. It’s a lot colder than Palermo.” On cue, Tony shivered.  

In short order the two men were snuggled into their chair with the sleeping bag zipped around them. Tony rested his head back against Jethro’s chest. “It’s so beautiful.” Tony sighed. “If I close my eyes, I can almost hear the waves. I love that you recreated our terrace.”

“It was on that terrace that we committed to sticking together. It was the first time I admitted how much I needed you in my life. Told you that night I was in it for the long haul. So much has happened since then… Has it really been just nine months?” Jethro drew Tony tighter into his arms. “I told you then I wasn’t ready to say the “L” word. I know I’ve told you since then but I wanted to tell you again here. I love you, Tony. I thank God every day for you.”

“I love you, too.” Tony turned and Jethro could see the tears in his husband’s eyes. He knew Tony could see the matching tears in his eyes.

“Nine months.” Jethro shook his head. “This time last year, I was in the basement with a jar of bourbon hoping the night was active and that we’d catch a call even if we were off-duty.”

“I was in my apartment… Looking out the windows and wondering why nothing ever worked out. My very own New Year’s tradition…” Tony laughed. “Getting drunk and cursing being alone.”

“Now here we are. Two kids and a family.” Jethro shook his head.

“A home and a family. I never thought I’d be grateful for being arrested.”

Downstairs, their two men could hear the rest of the family starting to count down. “Ten… nine…”

“I love you, Jethro.” Tony smiled blinking back unshed tears.

“Six… five…”

“I love you, Tony.” Jethro squeezed him tightly.

“Three… two… one… Happy New Year!”

While the rest of the family exchanged kisses and hugs and blew horns, Tony and Jethro exchanged a long and loving kiss.

“Happy New Year, Tony.”

“Happy New Year, Jethro.”


End file.
